A Journey To Motherhood
by The Fiery Bachelorette
Summary: (Based on Jane the Virgin, not a crossover) Applejack ends up pregnant through accidental artificial insemination, and she and her friends have to figure out what to do. Applejack X Apple Jack (boy version) pairing, a few other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**For everyone wondering, I took the plot line from Jane the Virgin and gave it to MLP, but **_**this is **__**NOT**__** a crossover **_**since I am not using any characters from there**_**. **_

**I was just lying in bed thinking of a story where Applejack gets pregnant, and then all of a sudden JTV came into my mind, and thus a story was born! **

**I don't own MLPEG, they belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I am also not being paid for my work. **

**This story is not plagiarised, any similarities other than JTV or original ideas between other fics are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What? 

Applejack slowly opened her eyes, stirring as the sun gave her a good morning shine. She stretched and was about to get up until she felt something. Not something physical, a feeling deep into the pit of her stomach. Not happiness, not fatigue. More like… nausea?

She shrugged it off, as sometimes she tended to feel that way after working long hours into the night on the farm, which normally left dull aches all over. However, her thoughts changed when she could feel last night's dinner come up her throat, making her rush to the bathroom. It had been like this for about a week now, constantly throwing up in the mornings, but then she was fine. Eventually she ruled it out as a stomach bug. She threw up heavily for about five minutes when she could hear a light tapping at her bedroom door.

"Sis?" called Apple Bloom, knocking again. "You okay in there? Can I come in?"

Hearing no reply, only more heaving, Apple Bloom turned the door handle to find Applejack kneeling on the floor of her en-suite bathroom, expelling more bile from her stomach.

"Applejack! You okay?! Shall I help?"

She nodded solemnly.

Apple Bloom walked over to her sister and rubbed her back, telling her it would be alright and calming her down. When she was reduced to dry heaving, she walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm fine," Applejack eventually said, "it's probably just a stomach bug, I'll live. Come on, we got chores to do before Granny-"

She stopped when she saw the worried look on her little sister's face.

"I said I'm fine," she comforted her, "trust me. Let's go get the firewood."

And with that they walked off together, not saying another word.

Applejack's day was mediocre. She had a lot more chores than usual because harvest season was coming up, but the whole family was helping so she didn't really mind. But then morning changed to afternoon, and she began to feel dizzy. She again decided to shrug it off, farm girls usually were dizzy after a hard day's work, as mentioned before. But then all of a sudden, the outside world became blurry, and she could hear the faint cries of her siblings, begging and pleading for her to wake up…

* * *

Applejack woke up woozy, still seeing double vision and hearing the loud beeps of the heart monitor next to her hospital bed. Surrounding her were six silhouettes, each one muttering quietly to each other. Applejack groaned at the pain that pounded her head, it seemed to get worse every second.

"Applejack!" Twilight ran up to her and gave her a hug, along with everyone else. "We were worried sick about you, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks, Twilight. I... can't remember much, but..." she sat up, "I remember chopping up firewood, ploughing the fields, just doing my normal daily work, but then... everything was spinning and... I blacked out."

"You shouldn't have worked too hard, not when you're sick," said Rainbow Dash. "That, and the fact that you'd be more tired than usual. You should have called us."

"What do you mean, 'more tired than usual'?" asked Rarity, suspicious.

"Her period." Rainbow said, as if it should be obvious. She got nothing but blank expressions from all of them.

"Do none of you keep track of anyone else's cycles?" They all shook their heads.

"We can tell when others are on them, but we don't keep track on when they are supposed to start." clarified Sunset Shimmer, and all the girls nodded again.

"Oh." she said. "I keep track of all of ours. For example, Twilight finished hers a few days ago, Fluttershy's is starting in about a week, Pinkie and Rarity aren't on theirs, and Sunset Shimmer, AJ and I are on ours now."

"OK, now that's creepy," said Sunset Shimmer. "But, I have to admit useful."

"Let me guess, you keep track of our PMS symptoms too?" joked Twilight.

"Well-"

"Okayyy, too much information." said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you a stalker or something?"

"Wait," said Applejack, "I don't have mine."

Rainbow Dash stopped. "Wait, what? Did I get it wrong or-"

"No, " continued Applejack, "I mean that... I should. I missed last month. And I didn't get it a couple days ago, when I was supposed to, oh jeez, I've been so busy on the farm that I didn't notice I was late!"

"And if you add that to the fact that you have been throwing up these past few weeks..." Fluttershy trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious.

Applejack's eyes widened in horror. She hadn't even thought about marriage yet, let alone having a child, she was turning 22 in a month! 21 year olds should have to worry about graduating from college, and getting a job, trying to make their way in the world, not having a baby!

"But, you haven't-" said Rarity.

"No. I haven't had sex in the last 10 months, not since that night at the bar."

"Then, how is it possible?" said Twilight. "Unless you're a miracle mother and carrying baby Jesus, I don't see how you could be pregnant. It doesn't make sense..."

Just then, the nurse walked in, carrying a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She looked very young, with dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a messy high ponytail, and bright green eyes.

"Applejack, is it?" she asked, leaving AJ no time to reply before she said, "It says here that you collapsed earlier this afternoon. Yes?"

"Yes," Applejack answered, slightly intimidated by the nurse's straightforwardness and how bluntly she was addressing the situation.

"You've also been throwing up in the mornings?" AJ nodded. "Well, your vital signs are fine, but we do need to do more tests to see it we can figure out why exactly you collapsed." The nurse was speaking very fast, and had a slight accent on her, though it was easy to understand her.

"What kind of _tests_?" Applejack narrowed her eyes at the lady.

"A urine test, and a blood test."

The whole room went silent for a couple of seconds, though it felt more like a couple of hours. The nurse had no idea of the previous topic that the girls were discussing, and it quickly became incredibly awkward.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," said Applejack quickly. "I'll take the tests."

The nurse handed her a clear plastic container.

"Pee in this cup, I'll be back in five minutes for it."

Applejack took the cup nervously and thanked the nurse, who left quite quickly.

"What if the test is positive?" said Sunset Shimmer, which may have been deemed as an inappropriate question, but she was really saying out loud what everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know." said Applejack, her mind blank for once. She got up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. "I really don't know. We'll just... have to wait for the results." And with that, she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

10 minutes later, the nurse (now known as Nurse Blackwell) came back with the test results. Earlier, while she took AJ's container to be tested, she had also come with a syringe for a sample of her blood. She had now re-entered the room with the same clipboard and pen, closing the door behind her.

"The results have come back in," she began hesitantly," ...and we have found levels of hCG in your blood and urine."

Twilight sat up, suddenly alert, and looked at Applejack, then Nurse Blackwell, then Applejack again.

"And that means..." said Rarity, who, like the rest of the group except Twilight, were confused.

"You're pregnant." said Twilight, which seemed to be the only thing she could say, as it looked like the words were taken out of her mouth.

_'Could this be a dream?'_ thought Applejack. _'Could this be real?'_

"But-but that's impossible!" exclaimed Applejack. "I haven't had sex! Well, I have, just, not in a long time! Like, months! I can't be pregnant!"

"Hmmm," the nurse scanned through the pages on her clipboard, trying to find a solution to this. "Are you sure that you haven't been sexually active?"

Applejack nodded. "It's been months. I'm not even in a relationship."

"In that case," the nurse finally stopped flicking through her notes, "I'll take a look through your medical history to see if there have been any..." she struggled to find the right word, "...complications. Alright?"

The only thing Applejack could do was nod, her mind was racing with thoughts, and questions, so many questions.

_'What do I tell my family? What do I tell Granny?! Oh my God, why did this happen to me? How did it happen to me?'_

Then, the most important question crossed her mind.

_'Who's the father?'_

* * *

**So, hope you like my first chapter! Leave comments or e-mail me (e-mail in bio) for any other suggestions for me next chapter.**

**This story's shout out goes to...**

**DragonShadow!**

**Congrats, you have earned my 'Story Award'! I love your story 'Apple Blooms', I highly recommend everyone to read it!**

**Check out my other stories by clicking my name.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Peace out,**

**BeautyQueen023**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to make Sunset Shimmer and Applejack Spanish in this, partly because Jane was and partly because I love languages. Translations will be included. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reveal

Applejack was sitting on a bale of hay, drinking cider (non-alcoholic) and staring into the sunset. She had yet to tell her family the big news, but the more she thought about it, the more worried she got. Taking another sip, she sighed. Her life had been (almost) perfect, and now it was being turned upside down. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel, if she even could feel anymore. She looked down at her (still flat) stomach and sighed again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she told it. "All my life I have waited for this moment, but now you're here, you show up unexpectedly, and..." she closed her eyes, "I have not the slightest clue about what I'm meant to do. I mean, I want to have you but-" She stopped. "Never mind. I don't even know what I want anymore. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Applejack was a tough girl, for sure, but even she had her limits.

"Bad day, huh?" Applejack whipped her head around in shock as she saw Sunset Shimmer standing a few feet behind her, then relaxed.

"Jesus, Sunset, you scared the living daylights out of me!" She wiped her eyes quickly, then moved up on the bale and motioned for Sunset to sit down. She did, brushing her red and gold hair behind her ears, also staring into the sunset (no pun intended).

"What's up?" She asked, facing her. There was a short pause, then Applejack spoke.

"I just... I don't know what to do about the... the _baby_," she whispered the last part. "I don't want to abort it, and I'm not entirely sure I want to keep it, either."

She exhaled, running her fingers through her shiny, blonde hair.

"The thing is, AJ," Sunset Shimmer began. "Me and the girls have been thinking. What if, you know, _we _helped you raised it. The baby, I mean."

Applejack looked up at her, in both disbelief and shock.

"What?" Was all she could manage to say.

"We want to help you, in doing all the tasks a mother would do, feeding, changing, babysitting, though breastfeeding's your job," she joked.

Applejack laughed, but then said, "It's real nice of you to offer, but, I can't let you do that."

"Of course you can! Rainbow has a kid herself, she'd be able to help you."

Applejack was about to intervene when Sunset said,

"Before you say no, let me tell you something that my _abuela_ **(Spanish for grandmother)** told me. Whenever I was in need, or too afraid to say that I needed help, she would calm me down with these simple words. _'__Pedir ayuda cuando estás triste no te debilita. En cambio, demuestre a los demás que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser asistido'_. _{Asking for help when you're sad doesn't weaken you. Instead, show others that you are strong enough to be assisted.}_

Applejack smiled. Sunset Shimmer wasn't usually the one to give inspirational sayings, however, it was nice coming from a friend.

"Thanks, Sunset." She said, staring into her eyes. Sunset nodded, then got up to leave, but Applejack grabbed her arm and she spun around.

"I mean it. Thank you." She smiled again as she watched her walk off into the distance, then took another sip.

* * *

Applejack ended up sleeping over at Pinkie Pie's place with the rest of the girls, as they wanted to discuss more about the pregnancy. Even though this was technically a problem Applejack should be handling by herself, she felt more comfortable sharing with her friends.

They all sat in Pinkie's living room, arranging the chairs in a circle, while a table which held nachos and dips, fries and pizza was in the middle. Twilight was holding a notebook and pen, to make notes on the important topics of the conversation.

"So," she began, "what should we start with?"

"The father," Applejack instantly replied. "I need to find that out first before I can battle the whole custody thing."

"Right," Twilight wrote this down. "So far, we know that Applejack isn't with anyone, nor has she had sex with anyone. Correct?"

They nodded.

"That leaves the only possibility to be...artificial insemination. Or, you know, baby Jesus number two."

"Yeah, but I haven't _been _inseminated. My last hospital appointment was my pap smear a month ago."

"Wait." Twilight froze. "A pap smear?" She continued to think silently, staring into space.

"Uh huh."

"Twilight, you do know what a pap smear is right?" Rainbow Dash said, reaching for a nacho and dipping it in salsa.

"Yes, of course I do. It's just that, what if it wasn't a pap smear? What if..." she trailed off before writing some more notes in the book. There were a few seconds of silence as Twilight continued to scribble down unknown notes.

"Er, Twilight?" Pinkie said, picking up a slice of pizza. "Care to share or...?"

"Sorry, I was saying, what if you thought it was a pap smear, but, someone messed up or, you went to the wrong room, or the wrong doctor?"

"Hold up," interrupted Rainbow, "you think something, or someone even, could have actually stopped Applejack from getting her appointment?"

"I'm saying," Twilight continued, "that someone could have _accidentally _mixed up the person or the doctor."

"So whoever was due an artificial insemination..." said Rarity.

"Could have actually been given a pap smear..." said Fluttershy.

"And instead _I _was the one who was given the insemination!" finished Applejack.

Twilight continued to write this down as more people began to eat.

"But that doesn't make sense," Sunset Shimmer said, speaking for the first time. "I mean, not that it's impossible but, what are the chances of that happening? Like, one in a billion?"

"Technically, no." Twilight swallowed. "Mix ups happen all the time. It's just that, well, this one was a little more unusual."

"Let's go back to where we started." she said, picking up her notebook again. "The father. I was thinking, if we tell the hospital that there may have been a mix up, they might be able to look through their records and give us the name of the donor."

"Er, isn't that not allowed? I'm pretty sure that due to legal suff they can't give us the name or whereabouts of the donor unless we have their permission." Rainbow said.

Everyone looked around the room at each other, knowing Rainbow Dash was right.

"She has a point, darling. We can't very well stroll into the hospital saying 'Excuse me, nurse, but I think my friend here could have been accidentally artifically inseminated and we'd like to know who the father is' now can we?" Rarity said.

"Well, we might have to," finished Applejack, standing up. "I'm going to find out who the father is, not to mention the doctor who inseminated me and got me pregnant." She stared at her friends. "Well, who's with me?"

"I am," said Fluttershy, standing up as well.

"And me," said Pinkie Pie.

"Me too," said Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer.

"Then it's sorted. Next week we'll go back to the hospital when I have my ultrasound and we'll talk to the doctor. Meanwhile, I'm going to have to tell my family that I'm pregnant tomorrow."

Applejack sighed and sat back down along with the rest of them.

"We still have much to discuss," began Twilight, "such as custody, your education, expenses, babysitting, you get the idea. There is more - a lot more - but we'll cross those bridges when we get to them."

Rainbow Dash took a slice of margerita pizza.

"This is going to be a long night."


End file.
